


The sound of silence

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canary Wharf Battle, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Noisy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto suffered at the fall of T1, more than the team realises.</p><p>When he is forced to admit to a handicap Jack is here to ... yeah OK.  Exploit it.</p><p>It's too hot to think as summer rolls over my country so my stories are pending.  This came instead, I will resume writing as soon as I regain my sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Ianto woke and was annoyed that the alarm hadn't woken him.

Bloody thing!

He stumbled to work without breakfast, at least pleased to find the early dawn was still quiet. He had even beaten the birds.

Ianto walked into the hub and noted the silence.

He was used to some noise, at least one telephone ringing or being yelled into. Computer keys clicking and the occasional ping as Tosh's work completed a cycle.

It was silent.

Owen sat at his workstation glaring at his computer screen, not actually doing anything and Ianto wondered if he was reading or watching something on mute.

Ianto looked over at Tosh and she was actually reading, a book that seemed to have something in Latin on the cover.

He then looked at Gwen and sighed softly.

She was obviously complaining as the other two tried to pretend they were busy, ignoring her. Her pout and crossed arms evidence of her mood as she glared at him.

Ianto slumped and moved towards the stairs, heading for Jack.

Gwen stepped in front of him and wind milled her arms, her face distorted with anger as he had obviously walked past without acknowledging her tantrum. She wanted coffee? Why was she miming?

Jack was there.

He placed a hand in her shoulder and calmly pushed her to one side, allowing Ianto to slip past them both and retreat to Jack's office.

Ianto didn't know what was said but she didn't follow Jack as he walked into the office and closed the door, then walked around to sit behind his desk.

Ianto pondered for a moment and then sighed.

"Sir" Ianto said softly, "I appear to have a problem."

Jack raised his eyebrows and motioned for Ianto to sit.

"That creature we encountered last night, it appears to have been electrical in nature" Ianto began and Jack opened his mouth to speak, snapping it shut again when Ianto raised his palm, "I know this because it has come to my attention that my implants have failed."

Jack leaned back and frowned, showing confusion.

Ianto reached both hands up to his ears and tapped them with his fingertips.

Jack rose and leaned out the door, then returned to sit.

Owen entered and Ianto enjoyed the silence as Owen was obviously sick of Gwen and let Jack know. Ianto watched Jack's shoulders slump as he endured the cockney blow out.

"Sir?" Ianto said calmly and Jack nodded, then pointed at Ianto as his mouth moved.

Owen looked at Ianto and moved his mouth while Ianto studied the stain on his white coat.

Owen then walked over and pulled his PDA from a coat pocket and started to wave it around Ianto's head and then Ianto watched as he waved his arms and gabbed his mouth at Jack for a while.

Owen motioned to Ianto to follow and then they walked down to the med-bay.

Gwen was still gobbing so Jack snapped something as he followed Ianto, one hand holding Ianto's shoulder.

Gwen paled and retreated.

Owen fluffed around for a while as Ianto watched. Jack's hand remained on his shoulder.

Owen then wrote something down and handed it to Ianto, gobbing at Jack and then walking away.

_**Ianto** _

_**Your implants have somehow drained of power. I have reset the charging mechanism and in about four hours your implants will have recharged enough for your hearing to be restored.** _

Ianto read it and nodded to show he understood, then looked to Jack for guidance.

Jack pointed towards his office and Ianto moved swiftly, avoiding the Gwen monster that was looming to have another go.

Once again, due to his failed implants, he couldn't hear what was said but knew that whatever it was Jack barked, it shut Gwen down.

Ianto tried sitting and then standing, moving around straightening things a bit, then sitting again.

Jack watched from the doorway as Ianto's stress thrummed.

Ianto hated the implants, hated his deafness even more.

Finally, Ianto chose a book and settled to read, Jack taking a moment to head for the kitchen. Maybe if he had something to eat he might calm some more. He was sure Ianto had skipped breakfast again.

"Jack?" Gwen was standing by Tosh, "I didn't mean to sound cold. I didn't know Ianto had hearing implants, nobody told me. I thought he was …"

"You thought?" Jack asked sarcastically, "Really? I didn't realise you did that at all, I thought you just blathered on without a single thought at all."

Gwen gaped.

"Ianto is extremely sensitive about his hearing, having lost it in T1 during the fighting. Did you know that he not only saved Lisa but five other people?" Jack demanded, "He took on a Cyberman and was electrocuted. Luckily it's charge was low so he wasn't killed. It wasn't Lisa he took that charge for, it was Rose. He took that charge while Rose and the Doctor were huddled behind a fucking door. By distracting it, he gave them a small window of opportunity to get the hell out of its path. He lost his hearing when his eardrums blew from the force of the charge, he also lost the sight in his left eye. Didn't know that either did you! He still managed to get them out."

Gwen looked horrified.

"Luckily, that was only temporary, like a sun spot but his hearing was permanent. The piece of tech he has in his inner ear was salvaged from the wreckage, Lisa helped him develop it to assist her in the bloody subterfuge she put us all through. Now you see why he doesn't bring it up. Ever."

Gwen scuttled off, chastened as Jack glowered at the rest of them. Daring them to say anything about Ianto's past.

Jack sent them home for the day and headed back to Ianto, finding him asleep on the sofa with the book laying on the floor where is had slipped from his outstretched hand.

Jack knelt by the slumbering Welshman and reached out, stroking his cheek.

Ianto moaned and Jack had an epiphany.

Ianto was deaf.

He leaned in and kissed him, forcing his tongue between the slack jaws and was rewarded with pressure returned as Ianto started to wake.

They were soon kissing languidly as Jack pressed himself against the hapless man.

Then it happened.

Ianto cried out and Jack felt a rush of pleasure.

Jack leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, followed by the t-shirt. Ianto was panting as Jack reached out and unbuttoned the crisp white shirt so he could admire the full length of his powerful physique.

So much hidden beneath that suit.

A beautiful landscape of plains, tight abs with deep dips and curves in all the right places. It was an excellent molecular structure that Jack felt should have been made of marble, to be studied in the future so the biochemists could create the prefect man.

Ianto's stomach was quivering, his mouth open as he panted and Jack leaned in to drink his fill.

Jack then trailed kisses down to his navel, enjoying throatier bellows and soft moans of desire.

_Like a love song._

Ianto was usually so quiet and reserved, the only other time he had shown little sound restraint was the last time the implants were out of juice for a while.

Greedy for more, Jack's mouth took bold possession of the handsome, hypnotic, and powerful creature mewling beneath him.

Jack pressed his fingers under the belt of Ianto's trousers and nestled them in the nest of curls beneath, feeling Ianto's primitive maleness. The spicy scent wafting out was almost too much and Jack swallowed as he looked into the blue pools of lust.

Ianto was whimpering and totally unaware of it, or the effect it was having on Jack's alpha genes. It was a reckless savage lust unlike anything he'd experienced before, not even with John. This stirring of primal needs, like stoking a fire that was wrapped in a web of magic.

Jack had thought that if this was silence, he never wanted noise again.

Ianto cried out lustily, throwing his head back as Jack's fingertips brushed the head of his straining cock and Jack licked his lips, freeing it from it silken prison with trembling hands.

"Oh Gods" Jack whispered as he bent down, wanting to taste the elixir weeping from the slit.

Ianto barked with surprise as Jack licked the slit, forcing the tip of his tongue into the tip's crevice.

Jack did it again, holding down Ianto 's thrusting hips as he growled animalisticly.

Jack wanted that.

He rose and straddled Ianto, placing a foot by Ianto's hip on the sofa and leaving the other on the floor. He lowered himself onto the hard cock and gave a groan of release as he felt filled and complete for the first time that day.

Ianto's hands slid up to the soft cheeks of Jack's bottom, squeezing them so the entrance was opened more and Jack was able to slide lower as he gasped.

Ianto was making lewd noises with each breath and Jack laughed softly as he began to ride him.

"Jack" Ianto sighed as his head lolled, "God, I love the feeling of you around me."

Jack groaned and placed his hand on the back of the sofa, upping the tempo.

A pert nipple beckoned and Jack reached out with his free hand, pinching the nipple and twisting it as Ianto screamed and bucked under him, inadvertently trusting up and impaling Jack again and again as Jack yodelled with delight.

The crashing waves of pleasure/pain were attacking Ianto's sanity and he gave in, cresting the wave and allowing himself ot fall.

Jack felt the hot spunk coating his insides as he rocked and gasped for air while his own release occurred.

Ianto screamed, deep and echoing as his second release filled Jack.

Jack collapsed onto him, enjoying the strong, masculine arms the encircled him lovingly as Ianto's soft moans and cries of delight were like kitten cries.

Jack slept.

He woke to the sensation of movement, recognizing the rise and fall of Ianto's chest as he snored beneath him.

Jack kissed him, tasting the sweat on his upper lip, licking and probing as Ianto stirred.

Gods, they were still joined and the dick began to fill again as Ianto became aroused from the soft touches and encouragements.

Jack panted and adjusted his seating, the sensation unlike anything else.

Ianto was pleading, begging wantonly for Jack to move and he obliged, rocking their hips together as Ianto roared and bucked.

Jack threw back his head and enjoyed the ride.

Jack was first to go as he shot cum over Ianto's chest and some hit his chin. When Ianto licked at his chin Jack leaned down to kiss him lovingly.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, his eyes still closed, "Love you."

"Oh Ianto" Jack purred, his fingers tracing the contours of his face, "I love you so much that it hurts to know you will leave me one day."

Ianto was careful not to respond, Jack's fingertips a feather touch on his eyelids as he listened to the love tokens he had wanted for so long.

How bitter sweet.

Jack snuggled against him as Ianto pumped into him, filling him and the cum dribbled out, back down between Ianto's legs.

Ianto fought tears as he held him tightly, vowing to stay mute for a wee while longer before eluding to his restored hearing.

Jack listened to the frantic heartbeat of his beloved and wept softly.

All things must pass.

How would he survive the loss of this?

They slept.

Ianto woke to the weight of Jack on him as he stirred and Ianto's now flaccid member finally slid from its preferred home, slapping wetly against his thigh and Jack opened his eyes to smile at him.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "I hear you breathing. Hearing is restored."

"Good, good" Jack rose and used his t-shirt to wipe himself, then carefully cleaned Ianto as well.

Finally, he looked into Ianto's face as he looked for any discomfort and was pleased to see only a loving smile.

He watched as Ianto's eyelids drooped, fluttered and then slid closed again.

After a moment's consideration, Jack slid back onto the sofa and pulled Ianto onto him, the blanket from the back of the sofa covering them as they slept again.

They could have a late lunch.

Right?


End file.
